


[Podfic] Municipal Regulations Regarding Sartorial Discretion

by einzwitterion



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Every Body, Cecil is basically human but there's some weird shit going down, Date Night, Gender Issues, Gender Non-Issues, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Second Date, Sort of anyway, Tattooed Cecil, Trans Character, do not approach the dog park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Cecil goes to pick Carlos up for their second date in a rather surprising outfit. It's a really nice outfit though. It just leads to some unexpected revelations.</p>
<p>A podfic of Shayvaalski's "Municipal Regulations Regarding Sartorial Discretion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Municipal Regulations Regarding Sartorial Discretion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Municipal Regulations Regarding Sartorial Discretion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/890646) by [Shayvaalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayvaalski/pseuds/Shayvaalski). 



> Thank you to Shayvaalski for permission to record this work. I love the relationship here--there's a bit of nervousness, acceptance, respect, and adoration. Night Valeian logic is just so _logical_ but sometimes it takes outsiders by surprise. And Carlos is perfect, of course.  
>  Source for the [background for the cover image](http://www.aliexpress.com).

| 

##  Streaming Audio

Available in-browser at the MP3 download link.


##  Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/8ubsat09k7vgw3tkiy1w) | **Size:** 4.2 MB | **Duration:** 11:56
  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/j500757s7oe3qfudq979) | **Size:** 13.1 MB | **Duration:** 11:56

  
---|---


End file.
